


Сюжет 333

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Thriller, serial killings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой инспектором Бюро является Фунахара Юки, подруга Акане, а Макисима играет в маньяка, начитавшись европейского фольклора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюжет 333

**Author's Note:**

> **Скачать файл:** в формате [.doc](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u3grp6crt3jnjyf/psycho-pass2103_midi_3lvl_333.doc), в формате [.fb2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ke4lvb3zk0nbbpd/psycho-pass2103_midi_3lvl_333.fb2)
> 
> Примечания:  
> \- сюжет № 333 по системе классификации сказок Аарне – Томпсона: девочка, обманутая волком;  
> \- миаи – первое договорное свидание в традиции о-миаи (японских договорных браков); накодо – сваха (или сват), подбирающая клиенту подходящие варианты и следящая за процессом в целом.

Сегодня: Фунахара Юки надевает тяжёлый шлем. Кресло, в котором она полулежит, удобное; кондиционированный воздух неуловимо пахнет сигаретами Сион, и это успокаивает, как успокаивает и беззлобное ворчание патрульного Масаоки – о темпора, о морес, даже служащие Бюро не могут составить портрет преступника без всех этих технических примочек. И всё равно Фунахару Юки, двадцать лет, инспектор первого отдела Бюро общественной безопасности, немного потряхивает.  
– Уверена? – ещё раз переспрашивает Сион; Юки заставляет себя отпустить закушенную губу и медленно выдохнуть.  
– Да, – говорит она. Что нужно сделать – будет сделано.

 

Сегодня, чуть раньше: посыльный дрон доставляет большой шуршащий пакет, к которому пришпилена сложенная вдвое бумажная карточка. На карточке имя Юки – простым карандашом, летящим почерком – и маленький смайлик.  
В пакете – корзинка, настоящая, из лозы, кажется, сейчас такие можно увидеть только в витринах сувенирных магазинов; в корзинке на плотной белой ткани лежат круглые, приготовленные на пару пирожки.  
– О-о, – тянет Кагари, нависая над столом Юки, – кто-то у нас бабушкина дочка, то есть внучка, вот повезло!  
Он хватает один из пирожков и откусывает разом половину, неразборчиво сообщая:  
– Вкушно! Раз-греть бы...  
Юки хмурится. Будь эта странная посылка опасной, её бы завернули в приёмной, но всё же... Юки поднимает глаза и ловит такой же пасмурный взгляд Масаоки – он выглядит как человек, который пытается что-то вспомнить и уже почти словил мысль за хвост.  
Юки раскрывает карточку, внутри написано: «В наше первое свидание ты была в красном пальто, помнишь?».  
Юки не понимает пару секунд – электрические импульсы уже бегут, бегут, хвост оказывается от чудовища, но пара секунд блаженного неведения у неё ещё есть. Потом она снова смотрит на Масаоку – и медленно переводит взгляд на Кагари.  
– Э? – спрашивает он. – Вы чего это на меня уставились? Я что, опять сделал что-то не то?  
Теперь даже инспектор Гиноза повернулся в их сторону, перестав печатать.  
– Поздравляю, патрульный Кагари, – как-то даже торжественно объявляет Масаока в наступившей тишине, – вы только что съели вещдок.

 

Сегодня, чуть позже: картинки мешаются перед глазами Юки, будто она заглядывает в собственную память через стекло калейдоскопа – в детстве у неё был такой, простенький, подарок папы на какой-то день рождения.  
Вот она выбирает одежду, да, действительно, красное пальто – Юки идёт этот цвет – ещё красное бельё... конечно, этого никто не увидит, она ещё не сошла с ума спать с мужчиной на первом свидании, тем более, свидании договорном, но... «Вам идёт этот цвет», – замечает он, тонкие бледные пальцы поглаживают фарфоровую стенку чашки, выглядит почти неприлично, но это явно неосознанный жест.  
Не пальцы, лицо, лицо, думает Юки вне калейдоскопа – а Юки внутри калейдоскопа улыбается: «Спасибо, Макисима-сан».  
«Расскажите о себе», – говорит он, у него приятная улыбка – точно. Улыбка, черты лица, насмешливые светло-ореховые глаза, длинная чёлка – Юки видит Макисиму очень чётко.  
– Есть! – откуда-то издалека и сверху доносится голос Сион; картинка меркнет.  
– Молодец, – говорит Сион уже ближе, на плечо Юки ложится мягкая рука. – У нас есть портрет подозреваемого.

 

Две недели назад: Макисима Сёго выходит из дверей кафе, пропуская даму вперёд. Как джентльмен. Мужчина всегда должен оставаться джентльменом, наставлял его Сенгудзи.  
Это Сенгудзи устроил миаи, потому что «старые методы самые действенные», потому что «неплохо для конспирации» и потому что «не стоит ли тебе развлечься?». С последним Сёго был склонен согласиться, хотя эта Юки не интересовала его как женщина. Люди вообще мало интересовали Сёго в этом смысле. Зато Юки была из Бюро, и это открывало перед ними множество перспектив (или одну конкретную зубастую перспективу). Немного неприятным было то, что Сенгудзи это знал, и знал, что Сёго клюнет.  
Стоит разочаровать старика, думает он, выходя из кафе. Позвать её к себе. Угостить нормальным контрабандным вином, раздеть, цитируя что-нибудь в меру пикантное из Захер-Мазоха. Наклониться сзади, убрав волосы с шеи, воткнуть бритву между позвонками и провернуть разок. Потом выкинуть тело в угодьях Сенгудзи, сообщая: не нужна мне эта подачка. Сёго представляет, как старик укоризненно качает своей киберголовой – не подачка, подарок, ну что ты, Макисима-кун, – и решает: ладно. Поиграем.  
Уличный психосканер ведёт по нему невидимым лучом, мигает зелёным глазом. Сёго подмигивает в ответ. 

 

Неделю назад: Юки держится за кафельную стенку и говорит себе: сейчас всё пройдёт. Ты взрослый профессионал, тебя не будет тошнить, ты уже видела трупы. Ничего страшного в этом одном нет.  
Мёртвая Исикава Рёко, пятьдесят семь лет, провизор, не замужем, детей нет, лежит на кровати в спальне собственной двухэтажной квартиры в одном нижнем белье. Живот у Исикавы Рёко немного будто бы вздут и рассечён тонкой длинной линией. Линия эта зашита плотными нитками красного цвета – не медицинскими, самыми обычными. Посередине пара сантиметров не тронута швом, и из разреза торчит маленькая кукольная рука.  
– Это он говорит нам «привет», – бормочет себе под нос Кагари; Юки смотрит на него, как на психа.  
– Что? – переспрашивает она.  
– Я читал про маньяков, – почему-то заговорщицки понижая голос, словно рассказывает какую-то весёлую тайну, объясняет Кагари, – они любят дразнить полицию. Ставлю на то, что этот так с нами здоровается.  
Тогда-то Юки и идёт в ванную – умыться, отдышаться, не видеть хоть минуту ни мёртвую жертву, ни живого коллегу. У Кагари такое лицо было, будто он не понимает, что говорит.  
– По крайней мере, он сначала её убил, а потом всё это... Иначе бы так аккуратно не вышло! – вдогонку сообщает Кагари. Наверное, он думает, что это должно утешить.  
Юки ускоряет шаг.

 

Неделю назад, чуть позже: Юки сидит рядом с Сион на диване и смотрит на монитор. Так можно сделать вид, что просто они с подружкой решили поглядеть новое хоррор-шоу. В прозекторскую Юки сейчас метлой не загонишь, хотя она знает: вечером инспектор Гиноза спросит, почему она не присутствовала при вскрытии лично. В конце концов, это её дело. Тон у Гинозы будет такой, что его запросто можно закатывать в ампулы и хранить на случай, когда понадобится местная анестезия.  
«Это моё дело», – Юки пробует слова на вкус. У них медный привкус монеты.  
– Нифигассе! – раздаётся из динамиков возглас Кагари. Патологоанатом вытаскивает из тела Исикавы куклу, и живот опадает, как мёртвый бледный цветок. Кукла – пластиковая дешёвка из тех, что продают в любом детском магазине, – практически чистая, это видно даже на мониторе, и одета в простое невзрачное платьице и короткую красную накидку с капюшоном.  
– Странно, – говорит Масаока, наклоняясь ниже, – вот эта штука, – он приподнимает край накидки, – выглядит так, будто её сшили вручную.  
Миниатюрные дроны-медэксперты, ползающие по кукле, кажутся Юки гигантскими пауками, убившими сказочную принцессу. «Я должна была догадаться сразу», – подумает Юки неделю спустя.  
– Внутренние органы частично отсутствуют, – вялым тоном сообщает патологоанатом. – Желудок, печень, почки. Извлечены после смерти.  
Тогда, неделю назад, все они ещё ничего не понимают.

 

Сегодня, в той серой зоне, когда оно уже почти превратилось в «завтра» и время течёт мимо совсем незаметно, Юки направляет на Кагари доминатор.  
Они стоят в коридоре недалеко от лифта; Кагари пялится на неё непонимающе, потом медленно поднимает руки и улыбается.  
– Эй, Фунахара, ты чего? – интересуется он. Наверное, думает, что у неё пара винтиков слетела, стресс, маньяк, длинный день, все дела.  
Юки просто проверяет его криминальный коэффициент. Он на семь пунктов выше, чем обычно, но этот скачок она могла спровоцировать вот сейчас. Кагари не выглядит как человек, недавно сожравший пирожок с начинкой из Исикавы Рёко.  
Эй, Кагари, зачем тебе такие большие глазки? Чтобы пялиться на мою грудь и читать книжки про психопатов?  
Юки опускает доминатор, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит к лифту.

 

Неделю назад Сион говорит: отследить покупателя, скорее всего, невозможно.  
Кукла – стандартная модель «Минако Брюнетт», производство «Ко Инк.», две тысячи экземпляров в год (в разных платьях).  
Кому нужны две тысячи таких в год, думает Юки.  
Нитки, которыми сшиты детали накидки, и нитки шва – одни и те же. Масаока говорит, что ткань напоминает ему винтажные бархатные шторы. Ничего подобного в базах магазинов они так и не находят.  
Анестетик, использованный для усыпления жертв, он же причина смерти – пропофол-экс-3н, применяется для наркоза в половине медицинских клиник страны, ни одна не заявляла про хищение.

 

Восемь дней назад: Сёго поднимает голову, услышав шаги.  
– Я вижу, вы человек множества талантов, – произносит Чхве, рассматривая разбросанные по столу листки и кусочки ткани. В его тоне больше любопытства, чем насмешки. – Кстати, Сенгудзи-сан так смеялся, когда увидел обрезанную гардину. Говорил что-то про своего сына. Не знал, что у него был сын.  
Сёго приподнимает кукольный шаперон, держа за плечики, будто хвастается подружке на уроке домоводства, но, наверное, это не выглядит смешно – Чхве даже не улыбается.  
– Как там дела? – спрашивает Сёго. Ему не хочется слушать про Сенгудзи, а уж особенно – представлять, как тот смеётся.  
– Перепрошиваем бета-версию в последнюю модель, – Чхве чуть пожимает плечом. Это означает, что ничего интересного в ближайшее время не произойдёт. Сёго не слишком хорошо разбирается в шлемах, их отладке, версиях и тестах, и ничем помочь не может. Так почему бы не попробовать что-то новое? Он обеспечивает развлечения другим, неплохо для разнообразия подумать и о себе.  
– У меня просьба, – говорит Сёго, выуживая из выкроек отдельный листок. – Закинешь это в базу транзакций магазина, адрес вверху.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Чхве, забирая данные. Когда он выныривает из круга света настольной лампы, его странные глаза загораются ярко-жёлтыми руническими символами.  
Интересно, думает Сёго, а мои глаза светятся в темноте? Как у волка.  
Клац – он отрезает лишнюю нитку.

 

Неделю назад, чуть позже, Сион говорит: эй, детка, посмотри сюда, среди покупателей этого онлайн-магазина числишься ты.  
Это какая-то ошибка, хмурится Юки. Конечно же, она не заказывала пять одинаковых «Минако Брюнетт» на свой домашний адрес, и конечно же, они ей не приходили.  
Не нравится мне это, говорит Сион. А потом советует ей зайти в третий отдел, к инспектору Когами Синье – он неплохо разбирается в профайлинге, это может помочь.  
Юки незаметно морщит нос: не очень-то ей хочется встречаться с Синьей после того, как два раза у них кое-что было (кое-что хорошее), а потом он начал избегать встречи. 

 

Завтра – на часах уже 00:02, настройки сбились, данные обнулены, начался новый день и новый отсчёт – сегодня: Юки всё же идёт к Когами.  
В общем кабинете третьего отдела стоит мягкая, обволакивающая тишина, нарушаемая только электронным писком и глухим звяканьем вилки – смутно знакомая Юки патрульная ест из чашки растворимый рамен. Второй патрульный мирно спит, каким-то чудом умудрившись втиснуть в узкий диванчик свои длинные конечности.  
Когами внимательно изучает материалы дела, мельком глянув на сгенерированный из воспоминаний Юки портрет подозреваемого. Этого лица нет в базах, имени – в картотеках. Макисимы Сёго официально не существует.  
Нервно теребя кулон, Юки думает, что это она во всём виновата, и что во время свидания Макисима – перспективный вариант для перспективной девушки, как говорила о нём накодо, – показался ей совершенно нормальным. «Не надо было обращаться к этой устаревшей традиции, пусть бы Сивилла подбирала мне пару», – думает Юки. Но уже чуть-чуть поздно.  
Кстати говоря, эта ниточка тоже вела в никуда. Сфабрикованная анкета в совершенно надёжном агентстве, чистая случайность выбора, никаких следов взлома.  
И так во всём. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни частиц ДНК, ничего на записях сканеров и камер рядом с домом жертвы. Обычная сувенирная корзинка, обычная плотная бумага для карточки, анализом почерка не занимаются уже лет сто. Примерно столько же в Японии не переиздавали сказку о маленькой девочке, несущей угощение любимой бабушке. Теперь отдел в курсе, что эта самодельная накидка – вариант средневекового шаперона, но статистика поисковых запросов по теме тоже ничего не даёт.

– Желание привлечь к себе внимание, – говорит Когами, – характерно для всех серийных убийц. Как и игра с представителями порядка в своеобразные кошки-мышки.  
Он так произносит «представители порядка», что сразу понятно: он искренне верит в их миссию и в справедливость Сивиллы.  
– Для того, кто жаждет привлечь внимание, он уж слишком невидимка, – бормочет Юки.  
– Если бы я не видел портрета, решил бы, что он должен быть старше, – Когами в задумчивости стучит пальцем по фотографии, прямо по носу Макисимы. – Но инфантилизм, фетиши и своеобразное послание общественности – тоже общие признаки в таких случаях.  
– Послание? Какое тут может быть послание? «Вы меня фиг поймаете, потому что я как-то обманываю все уличные сканеры»? – Юки повышает тон, и краем глаза замечает, что патрульная повернулась к ним от монитора. Когами хмурится.  
– Я не знаю, как ему удаётся обходить сканеры, и боюсь, пока вы его не поймаете, никто тебе на этот вопрос не ответит, – он говорит спокойно, будто успокаивает капризного ребёнка, устроившего истерику в магазине (мамочка, хочу куклу, вот эту, Минако Брюнетт, тридцать сантиметров в длину, красная бархатная накидка, пластиковые пирожки в пластиковой корзинке).  
Юки ловит себя на том, что ей хочется ударить его или наехать колёсиком стула на ногу. Раньше Когами не был таким отстранённым и вежливым, и не разжёвывал ей очевидное, как слабоумной.  
Ещё, пожалуй, ей хочется наехать колёсиком на ногу себе – чтобы перестать думать о глупостях, если пришла обсудить дело.  
Юки думает, что в последнее время ей совсем не везёт с мужчинами.  
– Что касается послания, – говорит Когами, – учитывая сказку, которую этот Макисима Сёго так извращённо разыгрывает... наверное, он хочет сказать: наш мир остался тёмным лесом, полным опасностей.  
Юки молчит и, наверное, выглядит глупо.  
– Он считает себя волком, таящимся в тени между деревьев и высматривающим жертву, пока беспечные девочки ходят по чистым тропинкам в гости к бабушкам. Что-то такое.  
Она и не знала, что Когами может так поэтично отзываться о преступлениях – по правде говоря, это немного пугает. За вечер она сама перечитала все доступные версии сказки по пять раз каждую, но поняла, в сущности, одно: только больной псих может начать убивать, вдохновившись этим. А Когами вот придумал «послание», и звучит оно не так уж и нелепо, если подумать.  
– Вообще это очень старая и популярная концепция, – будто оправдываясь, добавляет он, – не такая старая, как сказка, но всё равно очень классическая.  
Его, наверное, в колледже очень любили преподаватели и не особо любили однокашники.  
– Сам ритуал убийства должен быть как-то связан с прошлым Макисимы, – продолжает Когами. – Возможно, его воспитывала авторитарная бабушка. На самом деле, я не так уж хорош в профайлинге, как говорит Караномори.  
Сейчас отведёт глаза и скажет: ничем больше не могу помочь, извини. Что ж, справедливо, у третьего отдела свои дела.  
– Но я мог бы связаться с одним знакомым профессором, – говорит Когами, глядя на Юки с искренней заботой. Так смотрят щенки на любимых хозяек, если вычесть из взгляда подобострастие. – Он мог бы подсобить, интересуется темой в целом...  
Юки мотает головой – нет, нет, нет, спасибо.  
– Я бы даже предложил съездить к нему, но в ближайшие дни не выйдет, – лицо Когами мрачнеет, будто туча над ним прошла. – У нас тоже убийство. Из трупа сделали что-то типа скульптуры и выставили на обозрение в людном месте. И тоже пока никаких зацепок.  
Юки сглатывает неприятный сухой комок.  
– Как думаешь, это может быть связано?..  
Когами опускает глаза на лежащие перед ним бумаги, проверяя даты:  
– Нет. Разве что этот Макисима Сёго мог быть в двух местах одновременно и за ночь убил двоих.  
– Что за поветрие, – бормочет Юки, – психи повылазили, психосканеры сбоят...  
– Будь осторожна, – просит Когами, неожиданно накрывая её ладонь своей, тёплой и тяжёлой.  
Нет, нет, нет, спасибо, думает Юки.  
Может, потом, когда всё закончится, стоит стать лесбиянкой. От мужчин одни проблемы.  
Ей совсем, ну совершенно не хочется быть хоть чем-то обязанной Когами Синье. 

 

Сегодня, в глухих предрассветных сумерках, Сёго жалуется, вдевая в иглу новую нить: представляешь, они поняли только сейчас.  
Чхве спит и не отвечает. Почему он спит именно здесь, а не у себя, Сёго точно не знает. Чхве приходит сюда, как приходят дети в зал с камином и ёлкой в Рождественскую ночь, как приходят гиены на запах падали.  
– Они там все бесполезны? – обиженно спрашивает Сёго. – Это и так была загадка для отстающих. Я думал, эту Фунахару взяли в Бюро не за красивые глаза, а за... не знаю, интуицию? А что бы они стали делать без подсказки про шаперон? Вообще не поняли бы отсылки?  
Он надевает готовую накидку на куклу и бросает её в кресло, не вставая с места. Кукла падает к троим своим сёстрам.  
– Мне уже скучно. Надо было сделать триптих, но это как-то мелко для маньяка, да?  
Он выключает лампу, подходит к окну. Город выглядит спокойно, как всегда, и сейчас даже не кажется, что это ненадолго.  
– Я разочарован, – вздыхает Сёго. – Может, вообще всё это зря, камень, брошенный в болото.  
– Нет, – вдруг говорит Чхве. Какая смешная привычка – не подавать виду, что проснулся. – Это просто временная усталость. Возможно, завтра она сменится азартом.  
В голосе его слышно улыбку, голос у Чхве как мягкая плотная бумага – завернуться можно, закрыться от ветра. Макисиме нравится.  
И это правда почему-то бодрит.

 

День спустя: Томо Мэй, шестьдесят два, флорист, вдова, женатый сын в Осаке. Такая же чистая постель и никаких следов борьбы в доме, единственное различие – шов на животе сплошной. Кажется, Кагари был прав насчёт привета.  
– А может, Макисима Сёго – вампир? – внезапно говорит он.  
– Оборотень, – мрачно фыркает Юки.  
– Нет, ну посуди сама, сестрица, – Кагари обходит кровать и приобнимает её за плечи. – На записях его нет, потому что вампира нельзя снять на камеру. И сканеры не реагируют, потому что он мертвяк же!  
Юки отстраняется, пихнув Кагари локтем в бок. Что за чушь он несёт?  
– Жертв гипнотизирует, поэтому тут всё так чинно-мирно, – Кагари с энтузиазмом загибает пальцы, считая аргументы, – живёт в страшном ветхом особняке с алыми, как кровь, шторами на окнах! И читает книги, про которые нормальные люди давным давно и думать забыли. А, да, ещё разводит кур, которые несут ему настоящие яйца.  
Кагари вскидывает кулак в победном жесте – и получает подзатыльник от Масаоки, подошедшего сзади.  
– Всё-то тебе комиксы читать, – журит он Кагари.  
– Хорошо, что ты не стал маньяком, это наверняка бы было нелепо, – поддакивает Юки.  
– Да... Хорошо, – задумчиво отвечает Кагари, глядя на труп Томо Мэй.  
Юки не хочется знать, о чём он сейчас думает.

 

День спустя, чуть позже, инспектор Гиноза сообщает ей: вам нужно остаться в здании Бюро.  
– Я согласовал это с начальством, – говорит он, как-то немного сердито глядя на Юки сквозь фальшивые очки. То, что они фальшивые, она ещё во время знакомства сразу определила на вид, – у дедушки были настоящие, они искажают лицо. А Гиноза носит простые стекляшки, непонятно, почему. Юки считает, что он позёр.  
– Меня везде сопровождает патрульный дрон, и у дома они дежурят согласно установленному порядку. Код двести двадцать, пункт «в», – зачем-то добавляет Юки в конце. Ей кажется, что с Гинозой проще общаться языком уставов и инструкций.  
– Я в курсе, какой это код, – поморщившись, отвечает он. – Ещё я в курсе, что Макисима Сёго убил двух женщин, пройдя мимо камер, и никто не может гарантировать, что дроны его засекут. Фунахара, он прислал вам... эти пирожки с запиской, – у него дёргается угол рта, Юки думает: вот уж кого бы тошнило сутки, съешь он такой пирожок. Понятное дело, инспектор Гиноза не стал бы так бесцеремонно лезть за угощением.  
– И заказ на куклы был на ваш адрес. Он знает, где вы живёте, и явно предлагает вам поиграть...  
– Да-да, – не дослушав, перебивает она – и осекается. У Гинозы такое лицо, будто Юки только что в него плюнула. Потом, через секунду – будто Юки плюнула на пол, а он не понимает, что всё это значит.  
– Вы правы, – глубоко вздохнув, произносит она и вежливо кланяется. – Спасибо за заботу, Гиноза-сан.

Он ведь действительно прав. И не объяснять же ему, что находиться в здании Бюро ночью Юки нравится не больше, чем ездить с работы и на работу в сопровождении и шарахаться от теней, заходя в собственную квартиру.  
Каждый раз, когда она задерживалась тут допоздна по делу, и те две ночи, проведённых в квартире Когами Синьи, оставили в памяти странный отпечаток. Днём тут было нормально – днём всегда и везде было нормально, но темнота за окном нервировала Юки. В детстве она боялась темноты, сейчас, конечно, уже нет. Но всё равно, были места, в которых по ночам было неспокойно.  
Здание Бюро – чёрный силуэт, украшенный красными заградительными огнями, с сияющими прямоугольниками окон, – порой казалось ей зловещей башней, внутри которой притаился дракон. Эта мысль никогда не приходила днём – всё-таки Юки была прагматичной взрослой женщиной, верила фактам и своим глазам, знала, что загадочным событиям найдётся рациональное объяснение.  
Ночью это правило не действует.  
Шаги в пустых коридорах Бюро пробуждают гулкое эхо, дроны пищат в таинственном ритме, будто о чём-то друг с другом переговариваясь, и глупые ассоциации с пещерами, лабиринтами и заброшенными домами из древних ужастиков всплывают будто сами собой.  
Так как Юки – прагматичная взрослая женщина, она догадывается, что ей просто не хватило в детстве страшилок... но сейчас, идя по пустому гулкому коридору, она понимает всё, что говорил Когами про послание Макисимы.  
И проблема состоит в том, что даже защищённое Бюро общественной безопасности кажется Юки тёмным лесом, полным опасностей. 

 

Ещё два дня спустя: третья жертва. Тоже «бабушка» – хотя маленькой сухонькой Шигаве Рэй всего пятьдесят пять – было пятьдесят пять. Кажется, жизни Юки ничего не угрожает – один и тот же паттерн, всё как по учебнику, всё по-прежнему стерильно и идеально. Глупая шутка про вампира начинает казаться Юки не такой уж глупой.  
«Висяк», – мрачно комментирует Масаока. «Что за упаднические настроения!» – возмущается Юки в ответ.  
Масаока таскает её по соседям и ближайшим магазинам – сначала тут, потом у дома первых двух жертв. «Действовать по-старинке» – так это называется.  
Действовать по старинке очень утомительно.  
Трое свидетелей в двух разных локациях видели какой-то фургон. Нет, никто не запомнил, какой именно – люди редко обращают внимание на такое. На видеозаписях фургона, конечно же, нет. Связи между убитыми нет тоже – если не считать, что все женщины были одиноки.  
Масаока брюзжит не переставая. Дело пахнет проверками и выговорами. Соберут весь отдел, посадят в лекционном зале и начнут распекать, словно школьников за неуспеваемость. У Гинозы с Момото, Юки в курсе, тоже ничего нового в расследовании хищения каких-то то ли чипов, то ли микросхем. А начальство не интересует, что откуда-то вдруг вылезла куча неуловимых преступников, и что ни улик, ни зацепок нет. Начальство интересуют результаты.  
– Будем ловить на живца, – предлагает Юки чуть позже. – На меня, в смысле.  
Вечером она, в том самом красном пальто, едет домой; бесполезный дрон-охранник следует за ней, помигивая красными лампочками. За ними, пропустив перед собой две машины, едут Масаока с Кагари.  
Юки отключает дрона на выходе со стоянки, спешит домой. Яркая, беззащитная приманка – бери не хочу.  
Но рыбка и не думает клевать.

 

Через неделю после того дня, когда по внутренней почте с фиктивного адреса ей пришла корзина с пирожками, Юки сидит на постели во временно своей комнате, зажав ладони коленками, и пялится в серую стену. У патрульных не бывает голо-машин, превращающих безликие апартаменты в уютное жилище, а эту квартиру на сорок третьем этаже не использовали лет пять, и она не выглядит жилой, несмотря на чистоту и разбросанные по столу вещи Юки.  
Сегодня, чуть раньше: директор Касей сообщает, что Макисиму Сёго нужно поймать живым.  
Для начала его просто нужно поймать, думает Юки, а потом уже соображает, что что-то здесь не так.  
Всё здесь на самом деле не так, подсказывает внутренний голос, почему-то очень похожий на голос Акане-тян, её лучшей подруги, с которой Юки не виделась уже, наверное, месяц.  
Директор Касей рассказывает о людях, называемых асимптоматиками – ровно, безэмоционально, правдоподобно и доверительно. По-настоящему понять, о чём она говорит, – невозможно.  
Эта информация конфиденциальна, добавляет Касей в конце, её стальные глаза – два буравчика, и вроде бы ничего страшного не происходит, но под этим взглядом Юки чувствует себя креветкой, которую достали из воды и собираются съесть.  
Сегодня, чуть позже: она сообщает своим про «поймать живым», и Кагари свистит, а потом хмыкает:  
– Небось, будут на Макисиме экспериментировать.  
– Не всем так не везёт, как тебе, – неожиданно даже для себя самой огрызается Юки. Кагари хлопает длинными ресницами, отворачивается, надувшись, и умудряется выглядеть обиженным целых полторы минуты.  
– Ладно, извини, – в конце концов бормочет она. Стресс, маньяк, длинный день, все дела. Теперь Юки знает, почему на Макисиму Сёго не реагируют кинематические сканеры, но это не особо помогает.  
Кстати про сканеры – её криминальный коэффициент уже на шестнадцать пунктов выше нормы.  
Поэтому сейчас она сидит на постели в своём убежище, смотрит в пустую стену, слушает шорохи, далёкий гул и электронный писк, сто лет как заменивший писк мышиный, и пытается придумать, что нужно делать.

 

Завтра они обнаружат ещё один труп, четвёртый по счёту. Осталась всего одна жертва, если верить подсказке с заказом, отправленным на адрес Юки.  
Завтра, стоя над телом, Юки скажет себе: «Меня тошнит от кукол, от красного цвета, от тупых старух, впускающих в дом волков, и больше всего меня тошнит от того, что мне их не жалко. От того, что я думаю: осталась одна попытка, и шансов поймать убийцу не останется, и мне не жалко никого, ни одну из них, я просто хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, хочу убить Макисиму, но и этого мне не позволят».

 

Послезавтра Юки исчезнет.

 

Послезавтра – когда оно наступает и превращается в «сегодня»: Сёго следит за ней в мощный бинокль. Можно было бы посмотреть и ближе, но ни к чему.  
Сколько бы патрульные Бюро ни меняли машин, всё равно их невозможно не узнать. Простенькая программка, несколько дней назад вшитая в систему управления всех трёх автомобилей, которыми они пользуются, даст нужный люфт в пару минут. Другая простенькая программка, установленная в одного из дронов-охранников, тоже сделает своё дело. Так удачно, что в эту серию вмонтирован электрошокер.  
Благословенны будьте, роботы и системы беспроводной передачи данных!  
Наблюдая за Фунахарой в бинокль, Сёго думает уже не о ней – он думает о том, как приятно работать с умными людьми. Одному ему было бы гораздо труднее разбираться в технических хитросплетениях, которыми полон современный мир.  
Ну, могут же у него быть слабые места, не правда ли? И так чудесно, когда люди и их возможности дополняют друг друга.

Игра в реминисценцию оказалась пресной, как овсяная каша на воде и без соли. В Макисиме нет искренней страсти к подобным занятиям, и вышло, он склонен признать, не особо талантливо. Просто убивать – это так скучно.  
Он ждал от Фунахары Юки чего-то необычного, а она слепо, будто новорождённый котёнок, тыкалась в стеклянные стенки знакомого мира, и так и не сумела разбить их – или хотя бы оставить трещину. Вся эта игра с определённым количеством стежков, с конкретными датами, со словами, составлявшими имена жертв, – никто этого не понял и не оценил. Даже грубый след, ведущий к Сенгудзи, они проигнорировали. Сёго зря старался.  
Нужно будет попробовать другое – более грубое, более глобальное. То, что никто не посмеет игнорировать, даже слепцы, которые не различают полутонов, намёков и аллюзий. То, что утешит и по-настоящему развлечёт.  
Скоро, скоро.  
Скоро.

 

Пять дней спустя: в полузатопленном районе недалеко от Китадзавы в подсобном помещении заброшенной станции метро обнаруживают оттаивающий труп Фунахары Юки.  
Её дом оцеплен тройным кордоном со времени её исчезновения, и подбросить тело туда невозможно, впрочем, убийце хватает наглости оставить неподалёку плетёную корзинку, такую же, как и та, что две недели назад была прислана в первый отдел. На этот раз корзина пуста, внутри лежит только белая карточка, на которой – карандашом, от руки – написаны геолокационные данные.  
В месте, на которое они указывают, находят огромную морозильную камеру, следы крови и образцы тканей, ампулы с пропофолом, хирургические инструменты, мощные передвижные лампы. Операционный стол – и тело Юки на нём.  
Из оставленного незашитым отверстия в шве выглядывает кукольная ручка.  
– Это он говорит нам «пока», – сипло произносит Кагари. Он бледный, как привидение, – или как овсянка, приготовленная на воде.  
На Юки – дорогое кружевное бельё красного цвета. Ей идёт.

 

Сегодня – полгода спустя, в очередное, свеженькое «сегодня», ведь каждый отсчитывает дни от себя: Цунемори Акане, двадцать один год, инспектор первого отдела Бюро общественной безопасности, вздрагивает и открывает глаза, когда её трясут за плечо.  
– Укачало? О чём задумались? – спрашивает Масаока, по-отечески улыбаясь.  
– Да так, ни о чём, – мотает головой Акане. Ни о чём.

«Пока», – думает она, глядя в окно на город, полускрытый серой завесой дождя, – это такой антоним для «прощайте».


End file.
